


Night Vale Nights

by Crossroadsdeals



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: College, Crossover, M/M, Other, Romance, flatmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroadsdeals/pseuds/Crossroadsdeals
Summary: Vincent Sharpe is preparing for his second year on the challenging Night Vale Secret Police course, when his new college roommate stumbles through the door.Vincent helps him steady himself, and the first-year kid introduces himself as Cecil Palmer. Despite their differenced in personality, the two get along surprisingly well.Little do either of them know just how dramatic this year is going to become.This here is a little... cozy-project of mine? I can't really explain where the idea came from, but I've loved the Five Nights at Freddy's/Welcome to Night Vale crossover Idea for a very long time.





	Night Vale Nights

I first met Cecil Palmer in College. He was attending his first year, I was in my second, and he became my new roommate.

He was lean, but not very tall, an inch or two shorter than me, with short, shimmering blond hair and pale blue eyes – In great contrast to me, with my dark eyes and long, jetblack hair. Not too bad of a looker, although, I wasn’t really sure of what to think about that beautymark he had underneath his left eye.

He seemed nice enough. A bit eccentric, I learned when I got to know him a little.

I got off the bed, as he emerged in the doorway, a suitcase under each arm and a large backpack on his back.

“Whoa, there!” I called, stepping up to support him as he stumbled into the room after one suitcase caught on the door frame. I got the case for him, along with a plastic bag he had dangling off his wrist and put them on his bed. He looked flustered. Cheeks flushing and eyes darting around the room.

“Thanks…” he said faintly.

“No problem.” I said, turning and grinning at him. “You’re my new roommate, then?”

He nodded, extending his hand.

“Yeah.” He said. “Cecil Palmer. Nice to meet you!”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” I replied, grabbing his hand. “Vincent, by the way.” I then added.

“Vincent Sharpe.”

“So what are you studying, Cecil?” I asked as I helped him with a bit of unpacking.

“Oh! Uh…” he seemed to be taken aback by the question, and dropped the picture he’d been trying to pin to the wall. It sailed onto the floor and he stooped down after it.

“I, uh…” he muttered, straightening up again and avoiding my gaze. “I’m aiming for a major in journalism and social studies, and I’ve got a course on communication.”

“Oh, awesome!” I replied. Not that any of this meant anything in the slightest to me.

“What are you aimin’ to become?”

Cecil looked away bashfully, a faint smile playing on his lips.

“I, I would like to work with radio.” He said.

“Oh you should totally sing up for the college radio then!” I exclaimed. Cecil lit up.

“There’s a station for the college?” he asked. I nodded vigorously.

“Yeah! It’s pretty good too.” I replied. “At least it was last year, but, like, half their staff graduated last spring, so, I’ll imagine they’ll be looking for some new people right about now. I’ll show you to their quarters tomorrow, yeah?”

Cecil looked about ready to take off.

“That’d be so great! Thanks Vincent!”

“Hey, what are pals for.” I replied. Cecil grinned. His cheeks were blossoming with excitement.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait!” he exclaimed. “What if they put me on the air!” his smile faltered at once.

"What if they put me on the _air_?" he exclaimed, clapping his hands across his cheeks. “Am... Am I ready for this?” 

“What do you mean, are you ready?” I asked. “It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Cecil eyed me sceptically.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Then cut the nonsense!” I said. “Of course you’re ready!”

“But-but what if they don’t want me?” Cecil blurted out. “What if they think I’m stupid?”

“Hold it!” I cried. “Why would they think you’re stupid?”

“I don’t know!” Cecil replied nervously. It was obvious the thought of this scared him absolutely shitless.

“Look, Cecil.” I said, putting an arm around his shoulder. “You’re not stupid. And tomorrow we’ll head over to the radio and you’ll blow their gears away, got it?”

“But–” Cecil made to protest, but I cut him off.

“A-ah! End of discussion!” I said, pointing a pen warningly at him.

Cecil didn’t look fully convinced, but let the matter be.

“Uh, so what are you studying?” he asked carefully.

“I’m on the secret police three-year course.” I replied. “I’m also studyin’ law and social studies.”

“You want to join the police?” Cecil asked, looking at me with big eyes. I smiled wryly at him.

“I’m gonna become sheriff.” I replied. I could tell my ambition scared him a little, and I couldn’t really blame him. His eyes grew wide and he gave a dry cough.

“Really?” he asked faintly. I gave a slight shrug.

“‘Least, that’s my goal.” I grinned. Out in the courtyard I could hear the clock tower strike, and I eyed my watch simply to verify what I already knew.

“Oh, would you look at that…” I muttered, glancing up at Cecil with a smile. “You hungry, Cecil?” I got up and went over to the door.

“I’ll show you to the cafeteria.” I gave a wry smile. “Let’s hope they’ve upped their standards on food since last time.”

 

Down in the cafeteria I met some people I’d come to know last year, and I introduced them all to Cecil. We got our food and found a table a little way away from the crowd. I’d never much had a liking for crowds, and it seemed like Cecil was a bit intimidated by them too.

“So, how come you chose this place, Cecil?” I asked, eyeing him over the food on my fork. “Out of all the places you could go, why here?”

This wasn’t the college with the best reputation, and he could probably get a better education elsewhere. What can I say, I was curious. Cecil seemed to have some trouble swallowing his food and had a big gulp of water. What was it with this guy and questions? Like he wasn’t used to them or something.

“Well, uh…” Cecil said, after having swallowed his drink. “It seemed nice. It was close to home, and it had the courses I needed for my education.” He gave a faint smile.

“Why? What about you?” he then asked. I shrugged.

“It’s the only place that has the secret police course.” I replied.

 

Later that night there was an opening ceremony in the main auditorium, where we got our schedules and some campus pamphlets. I’d seen them all before, so I didn’t bother keeping them, but Cecil seemed genuinely interested and leafed through them.

“Wow!” he exclaimed. “Is it true that the campus has its own museum?”

“Oh. Yeah.” I replied. “It’s kinda crap, though, but worth a visit if you’re passing by.” I smiled.

“They’ve got great coffee there.”

“Oh, cool!” Cecil, said, but it didn’t seem like he was paying me any mind. “We should totally go there sometime!”

He kept pointing out stuff he liked about campus all the way back to our dorm, and I walked in silence next to him listening to his excitement. I’d already been there. Seen what was worth seeing. But I figured it would be interesting to revisit some places with Cecil. He seemed like the guy who’d be fun to hang around boring old stuff with. He got excited easily.

When we returned to our room I cast a glance at my watch.

“Aw, crud…” I muttered. “I’m gonna be late.”

Cecil eyed me confused.

“Late?” he asked. “It’s almost midnight. What could you possibly be late for?”

“Work.” I replied, picking out a shirt and pair of pants that made out my work outfit.

“Work?” Cecil asked. “Now?”

“I’m pulling the graveyard shift at a local coffee shop.” I replied, stripping into my work clothes.

“There’s a twenty-four hour coffee shop here?” Cecil exclaimed, going over his pamphlets again.

“Sadly no.” I replied, pulling on my jacked again. “But they invested in a nightguard after someone broke in there last year and caused havoc.” I grinned.

“‘Course, I neglected to tell them it was me. Catch you tomorrow, yeah?”


End file.
